Never Ending Love
by Amanda601
Summary: Fire that just won't burn out. A connection that rises above all others! Brenda decides to go to college in Minnesota, when she decides that its a mistake, Valerie has already moved into the Walsh house and into her room.I UPDATED SO CHECK CHAPTER 17!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Summary- Time setting- Beginning of Season 4 (except Valerie is here a season early and she is not after Dylan)

Brenda decided to attend school in Minnesota. She begins to regret her decision. The problem is that Brenda's old room is no longer waiting for her. Valerie has moved in. Dylan and Kelly break up in Europe but make up! Everyone attends California university except Dylan hasn't registered yet! Kelly, Donna , and David are living in the beach house. Story begins from right before Brenda decides to come home from Minnesota. Dylan and Kelly are also back from Europe!

Please review so I know if you want me to continue! Its my first story so let me know what you think!!!

Brenda is lying on her bed in her dorm room in Minnesota. The room is quiet and empty for once! She is hating every minute of being there. She has never felt so alone in her life. Well actually she has before but this is even worse because this time she couldn't turn to Brandon for advice, or even her parents. Ever since she arrived there she knew something was wrong about the way she felt. She had lost the most important person to her 6months before to her supposed best friend but she still longed for him. And she knows that somewhere he thinking about her too! She knew this was a mistake.

Back in Beverly Hills- Dylan's House

He and Kelly were sitting on his Couch. His mind was set somewhere else. Kelly tries to cuddle with him, but she can tell that something is bothering him.

"Dylan what is going on with you?" she asked. She is a little passed frustrated with him.

"Kelly I don't want to talk about it with you right now!" He blows it off.

" Oh my god, are we back at this? Why won't you let me in?" Kelly gets up and walks to

the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Kel, quit it already, I am with you. What more do you want from me?" Dylan stands up and turns around to face her.

"I want you to be able to talk to me. " Kelly starts to pout.

"We do talk, only when we do we yell and get angry." Dylan gets sarcastically frustrated.

Dylan's phone rings.

"yeah" He answers.

There is a pause on the line

"Dylan? Hey its Brenda…..I need to talk to you."

"Hey Bren, how is Minnesota? We have missed you here." Dylan gets excited and mood in his house immediately changes.

Kelly is ticked. "Dylan tell her we are the middle of something please, we ARE in the middle of something aren't we?" Kelly asks angrily.

"Everything is not that great actually. I just needed to talk to a friend. Am I catching you at a bad time? Kelly sounds upset?"

"No she was just leaving actually…" Dylan explains

"Kelly we can finish this argument tonight, you should probably go home for now." Dylan dismisses her.

Kelly grabs her purse and heads to for the door "Dylan don't bother calling me tonight, we can finish this tomorrow….maybe.." and slams it on the way out.

"So Bren what's going on?" Dylan inquires

"Are you sure things with Kelly are ok?" Brenda tries to sound concerned but she obviously could care less.

"Oh we have been having problems ever since we were in Europe. Its no big deal. She will get over it. So tell me what is bothering you Bren."

"Well I actually was wanting to come home." She is hesitant to say it at first, but it finally comes out.

"What I thought you wanted to be in Minnesota? What happened? " – Dylan

"….Well….I just am not liking it as much as I thought I would. I just really want to come home. And then I called my family and as it turns out Valerie was having family problems, and I know she is going through a lot. She really needs all the support she can get right now. I don't know what to do Dylan. "

"Bren if you want to come home and you are sure about it….then you should come home." Dylan advises.

"Well I can't stay at home. And I can't even afford my plane ticket back. I don't want to ask my dad for the money. He already has so much on his mind. I don't want to add to the list. He even told me that since they have given the room to Valerie then they can't back out of it. He said that I am welcome I just don't get my room. I don't want them to have to kick Valerie out either. Like I said she needs support." –Brenda

"Well that leaves you on the couch?" Dylan laughs

"Pretty much….so I don't know what I want to do anymore. I mean if I get home I can probably get a dorm?"

"Bren that's ridiculous. I will fly you down here and you will stay here with me." Dylan offers.

Brenda starts to get excited about it but then worrys….

"Dylan, what about Kelly? What would she think of it?" -Brenda

"Kelly will be fine. This is my house, and it will be ok. You know I am always going to be here for you….its not like this will be a permanent arrangement either. Just until you can figure something else out, I mean you can stay as long as you need to." Dylan explains.

"Dylan I don't know what to say…."

"Say you will except my offer…."

"……….Yes…" She says in a quiet voice.

"Great, let me make the arrangements at the airport."

They hang up. Dylan calls the airport and gets Brenda out on the next flight back.

Brenda is packing her things and getting ready to go just as Darla (her roommate) comes back in the room.

"Hey Brenda, whats going on?"

"I am moving back to Beverly Hills. And I am leaving now."

Back in Beverly Hills – 1 ½ hours later at the Peach Pit

Brandon, Donna, Kelly, David, and Dylan

"I am starting to miss Brenda" Donna sadly says.

"Yeah me too" everyone kinda says in sync.

"Well she on a flight back now…"-Dylan

"What? I can't believe I haven't heard about it… Where is she going to stay?" –Brandon

"yeah that's a good question Dylan!" Kelly says upset.

"Well Kelly I think we should go some where and talk for a second." Dylan motioned for Kelly to follow. They walk out to the parking lot.

"Kelly, Brenda has no where to stay and she is enrolling in school here in California. So I kind of told her she could stay with me" Dylan says

"Well you know what Dylan she has parents who live in a house. In fact I am sure at one point in time she used to live there to."

'Kelly I don't have time to argue with you. Valerie has moved into her old room. She doesn't have a place to stay. She is one of my best friends, she is coming and that is it. She not going to be living there permanently its just until she gets things figured out. I have to go. I am just helping out a friend who has been there for me, " He walks away from her….

The Walsh House Same time that Dylan is picking Brenda up from Airport

Brandon walks in threw the front door and walks over to his family(including Valerie) in the dining room.

"Did you guys know that Brenda was coming home?" Brandon asks.

Jim almost falls out his chair he is so shocked by the news. Cindy looks confused and Valerie not really knowing whats going on just waits for an explanation.

"No, what is going on?" Jim

"Well apparently she is moving in with Dylan. And she is on her way back right now." Brandon Explains.

"What about Kelly?" Cindy asks

"I don't know but you know how the three of them are around each other." Brandon.

"I don't, some one care to fill me in?" Valerie interested.

"Dylan and my sister were together, for a very long time. A little of two years and then it comes out that while Brenda was in Paris Dylan and Kelly had a fling. Well when Brenda broke up with him, he hooked up Kelly. But to this day Dylan and Brenda have this connection of the souls. Its hard to explain…but pretty much you can't get in between these two." Brandon tries to explain.

"So then why is he with Kelly?" Valerie confused but very interested.

"I have no idea, I have been trying to figure it out for along time. I honestly don't know why Kelly puts up with it either." Brandon comments.

"I am sure its not like that. " Cindy rationalizes.

"Mom, seriously have you not seen the two of them when they are together?" Brandon asks.

"Jim so what are we going to do about her living there?" Cindy asks

"I don't know right now….I am shocked that she would feel like she can't come home." Jim

"Is any of this my fault, I hate to burden you guys." Valerie asks.

"Its not a problem Valerie. I am sure that's what its about, she probably doesn't want to be on the couch. We will wait and talk to her when she stops by." Jim.

At the Airport

Dylan is waiting at a gate and then he sees Brenda getting off.

Brenda runs over to him and jumps up to hug him. For a second the two are in a tight embrace. As they are letting go Dylan kind of pulls her back in. He moves his head closer to hers as if he was going to kiss her. He hesitates and kisses her the cheek. Brenda looks at him, staring deep into his brown eyes as if she could see his soul.

"We should go…" She whispers.

They grab her bags, leave the airport and head to Dylan's house.


	2. Red Flannel Shirt

Chapter 2- McKay's Bed and Breakfast

Time difference- Brenda arrived from Minnesota last night and moved into Dylan's house in a spare bedroom. So it's the next morning now!!!! Thanks for your Reviews, I enjoyed reading your responses, I hope hear from you again this time!!!! 

**9am Dylan's House**

Brenda awakes and sees the morning sun shining. She gets up out of bed and goes to the restroom to wash up. On the way she passes by Dylan's room where he is still crashed out. She stands in his doorway just watching him sleep. Just then she remembers the night before when she was unpacking. She looks down at the shirt she is wearing.

"_Damn it…" She says quietly to herself. She is obviously upset._

"_What Bren?" Dylan walks over to her room._

"_I forgot my night shirt. Its my favorite one, I have had it for the longest time." A very tired Brenda complains._

"_Don't worry about it. Tomorrow we will go get you a new night gown, shirt, whatever you like….." Dylan says without even thinking twice_

"_Dylan.." Brenda tries to interrupt._

_Dylan just keeps talking not even noticing she is trying to stop him._

"_But for now you can sleep in my favorite shirt." Dylan offers as he walks away to his room to get it._

_Brenda seems to be flattered, but kind of confused on how to react. She sits down on the bed and just stares at the wall. She knows she loves him, but he is with someone else. She really wants to try and be appreciative of his generosity without taking it to far._

_Dylan walks back with a red flannel shirt._

"_Here you go…" Dylan hands her the shirt._

"_Thank you Dylan" She grabs the shirt. "I really appreciate you doing all of this for me Dylan….I don't know what I would do with out you._

**Back to present**

Dylan rolls over in his sleep causing Brenda to flash back to reality.

Brenda goes and washes up but decides its still early so she stays in her nightshirt.

'So Dylan, do you keep anything in your fridge….?" She mumbles to herself.

She walks over to the kitchen.

"I guess I could make breakfast for you since you are doing all this for me." She mumbles some more.

She starts pulling out the eggs and bacon and some pancake mix.

Pretty soon you can hear cooking and pans moving around coming from the kitchen.

Dylan awakes to the smell of the bacon coming from the kitchen. He gets up out of bed and walks out in the hallway and sees Brenda cooking up a storm!

"Brenda what are you doing, its 9:30?" Half asleep Dylan

"What's it look like? I thought you might be hungry when you wake up tomorrow." Sarcastic Brenda laughs.

Dylan walks to the bathroom to wash up and come back out.

"You really didn't have to do this Bren." Dylan tells her.

"Yeah and you didn't have to do all of this for me either. It's the least I could do for you…" Brenda gets serious.

Brenda puts a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon down in front of him. As she is putting the plate down there hands brush against each others.

"Thanks Bren…" –Dylan

They are just staring into each others eyes….

"For what?" –Brenda

"Having me in your life…."

Silence in the room, they are giving each other that irresistible look…

"Milk or juice?" Brenda quickly changes the subject.

"Juice, but I am serious. You have been there for me in ways that no one can ever possible understand. I don't know who I would be with out you…." Dylan tries to make her understand. She does understand but those words are not helping her right now.

"Dylan I know. You don't have to tell me. I know. And you are there for me. Its just how we are. You are my best friend." She explains.

She makes a plate for herself and sets it at the table. She forgot to make herself a drink so she goes back to fridge and gets the juice. Just as she is pouring it there is a knock on the door and then the door opens.

'Dylan I brought over some breakfast tacos. I thought we could have breakfast together." Kelly walks in holding a bag.

Dylan with a fork full of pancakes just looks at her for a second. He is totally stunned and doesn't know what to say.

"Kelly…." Dylan doesn't know what to say to her.

Just then Brenda grabs her glass of juice not knowing what to do at the sound of Kelly's voice. Kelly walks over and sees Brenda in nothing but one of Dylan's shirts.

"Oh I see…." Kelly just looks on.

"Kelly its not what you think…" Dylan tries to think of something.

"Really, well I bring you breakfast only to see Brenda has already made it for you." Upset Kelly.

Brenda wonders if she should say anything.

"Kelly really its not. I just thought after everything that Dylan has done for me, it's the least I could do." Brenda tries to reassure Kelly.

"So what Brenda, you left your clothes in Minnesota too?" Kelly

"That's enough Kel. " Dylan stops her.

"I'll be in my room." Brenda walks away to her room, she has heard enough from Kelly.

"What you are taking her side again? This never ends Dylan. Never. " Kelly is furious at the situation.

"Kelly, she just made me breakfast. And yes she forgot her pajamas in Minnesota. And No she is not going to take a flight back to get them. Or wait for them in the mail. I leant her a shirt. Its not that hard to understand." Dylan is tired of having to defend his friendship with Brenda to her.

"You know what, I am out of here. Here is your damn tacos. I must be stupid but I thought maybe you would want to have your girlfriend bring you breakfast this morning. Sorry my mistake." Kelly storms out. Again.

**10:30 Am. Walsh House.**

The Door bell rings and Brandon runs to answer it.

"Hey Kelly. What wrong?" Brandon sees Kelly is upset.

"I don't know what to do. Dylan is so frustrating. I am tired of him being Brenda's shoulder to cry on. " Kelly's eyes begin to water.

Brandon motions for her to come inside. He hugs her and tries to cheer her up.

Back at Dylan's (While Kelly is Walshes) 

Dylan waited a second then walked back to Brenda's room.

"Don't let her bother you. She just gets upset sometimes." Dylan tries to cheer her up.

"Well maybe I should have got dressed. I don't know. I am sorry for causing you so much problems with her. Maybe I should stay in a hotel or go back home." Brenda is upset.

"That's ridiculous and you know it. You can stay here." Dylan just looks at her.

"Dylan….are you sure?" Brenda knows she wants to stay there. As much as she really could care less about what Kelly thinks, she knows that Dylan cares about Kelly and this must be somewhat difficult situation for him.

"yes….I want you to stay. I am not going to let you sleep on someones couch. I don't care who's couch it is. And you are not going to a hotel. " Dylan says without hesitation. "How about those pj's I was going to get for you. " He walks over and grabs her hand.

"Ok. Lets go. ….well wait, I want to take a shower first."

He laughs "Ok well I will take a nap…wake me when you are done."

"Shut up, I'll be out in 15 minutes. Ready in 30." She playfully hits him and then gets up to go the shower.


	3. Where is you Loyalty?

Chapter 3- Where is your Loyalty?

Time Difference- This chapter picks up in the same day so there really is no time difference. Brenda and Dylan have just left to go shopping. Kelly is at the Walsh's.

**11:30am Dylan's, car driving.**

"I think I should go talk to my parents. I mean I didn't go see them last night. I think I should at least let them know what's going on." –Brenda

"Sure of course. You want to go right now or do you want to go after we are done shopping?" –Dylan

"Well lets get the fun over with first. Lets go shopping." Brenda grabs his hand in a friendly embrace!

"Rodeo ok?" –Dylan

"Dylan its just pajamas…." Brenda shocked

"Well you want the best that way you know you won't forget to pack these…." Dylan explains in funny tone.

"True…but take me wherever you think I can find something reasonably priced. " Brenda reasons.

'Rodeo it is." Dylan ignores her request.

Walsh House 

Brandon and Kelly are sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. Valerie was about to come downstairs as she sees the two talking. She stops where she knows she can't be seen. But then remembers that Jim and Cindy could come down at any time. She walks down the stairs and stands next to them where she knows she can't be seen by Brandon or Kelly but yet if Jim and Cindy come down she won't look suspicious. Of course she also has a magazine in her hand and she pretends to read it.

"I just don't know what to do. I am sooo sick of being treated like I don't matter." Kelly is trying explain her feelings.

Brandon just looks on feeling bad for her.

"Kelly, I am sorry. I really don't know what to tell you on this one." Brandon clueless on how to make her feel better.

"What do you mean this one?" Kelly is kind of bothered by what he said.

Just then Valerie decides she is tired of eavesdropping. She figures there will be a lot of this happening and this is perfect opening to make a bad situation worse. She walks into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee then sits at the bar/counter as well.

"He probably meant that you stole her boyfriend, what did you expect would happen?" Valerie interrupts.

"Valerie this is really none of your business." Kelly gets pissed.

"Well actually your right….but I really don't care. In fact I am just being nosey because I think its fun." Valerie laughs her off.

"Val, really…could you give us a few minutes. " Brandon cuts in.

'Good morning to you too Brandon. Actually I just came down here to see if you knew where Brenda's old pictures were. She wanted to show me the pictures of her from the Spring Dance. She said they were somewhere and you might know where." Valerie changes the subject.

Brandon looks at her weird for a second. "What did she want to show you?"

"I think the pictures of her and Dylan. And the dress that Kelly ripped off from her." Valerie smirks…

Kelly is now seriously pissed and starts to roll her eyes.

"You know what Valerie, you really have no idea whats going on here. Dylan chose me over Brenda…and we are together now. He loves me…not Brenda." Kelly tries to reassure herself while she is trying to get back at Valerie.

"Is that why you are over here crying to Brandon. Because Dylan loves you so much. " Valerie smiles and walks off. As she is walking off she turns back around

"That's ok Brandon, I am sure it can wait. I'll ask Brenda myself." She walks back upstairs.

Kelly is in tears again. Brandon really doesn't know what to say still.

"Sorry about Valerie. Her and Brenda have been friends for awhile. We have all been friends for awhile. Her family and my family were close. Its about loyalty probably." He explains.

"So where do your loyalties lie then? You are here trying to make me feel better and you and Brenda are twins." Kelly

"Well I am trying to stay out of it. But really Kelly, how long are you going to last like this. You know how close he and Brenda are. Just ask yourself if you trust your relationship. Then ask yourself if you trust that his heart is with you, and yours with him. If you can answer those yes, then you have nothing to worry about." Brandon tries the best he can to reason with her.

Kelly is amazed by the words he has just spoken to her.

"That was the best advice you could have given. What does it mean if I have to think about it….?" Kelly answers, her eyes never leaving his.

Just then Jim and Cindy come downstairs.

'Hey Kelly…how are you?" Cindy asks.

Kelly is still looking at Brandon when she answers.

"I am good, and I was just leaving. Thanks Brandon." She gets up and heads for the door.

"Your welcome…see you later." He answers as she walks out.

"What was that about?' Jim

Brandon walks towards the stairs and turns around to answer his father.

"Who and what do you think?" He says and walks up the stairs.

Jim and Cindy are still in the kitchen.

"We are going to have to do something about Brenda." Jim is bothered.

Cindy is less worried about her daughter being with Dylan. She thinks that the situation could work.

"I think that this will be fine. Its not like she is cutting us out. She is doing this for Valerie. Its nice that her and Dylan remains friends after everything they have been through." Cindy

**3 hours later Walsh House**

The Door bell rings and Brenda just lets herself in.

Jim and Cindy walk up to the door anyways because they heard the doorbell.

"Why did you ring the bell?" Cindy says as she hugs her daughter.

Dylan walks in behind Brenda.

"Hi Dylan" Cindy goes to hug him too.

Jim shakes Dylan's hand as he greets him Then he goes to hug his daughter.

"Hi honey….so what made you decide to come back home?"

"I just didn't like it. I knew I had made a mistake. And thankfully since I was nice enough to let Valerie have my room, Dylan was nice enough to let me move in with him." She explains.

They walk over to the living room. Everyone sits down, then Valerie and Brandon walk from downstairs. Brenda sees Valerie and gets up to go hug her.

"Hey Val, its been so long. How are you doing?" –Brenda

"I am doing alright. Its so nice to see you again. Thanks for the room." Valerie jokes.

"Not a problem. Have you met Dylan yet?" She introduces Valerie and Dylan.

Brenda goes to Brandon. "So are you getting a new sister already" She jokes and hugs him.

"No not yet. I am not ready yet. Hey just so you know, Kelly stopped by earlier. She was pretty upset. Val layed into her too." Brandon explains.

"yeah she totally over reacted. And thanks for telling me but I really don't want to talk about her right now. I am tired of her childish behavior. " Brenda walks away and joins the rest of the group.

"You know I just wanted to stop by and let everyone know I was home and whats going on. But I am really tired…I had a long day of shopping. I think want to go take a nap." She heads to the door.

"Well I guess I am her ride, it was nice meeting you Val. I will see you guys later." Dylan walks out after Brenda and the 2 leave.

Back inside

"Its back to normal?" Jim worries. He gets up and walks to the kitchen.

Cindy, Brandon and Val follow.

"I am sure it will be fine. Lets just not worry for now." Brandon cuts in.

He doesn't really know what his opinion is on this. He doesn't want Kelly to be hurt and at the same time he doesn't want Brenda to be hurt either. He is not sure if he trusts Dylan with her. Regardless he is glad she is home.

Dylan's house 7pm 

Dylan and Brenda have been home for about 3 hours. Brenda is asleep on her bed, not under any blankets. Dylan walks in and watches her sleep. Dylan thinks to himself. _she looks like an angel. She is so beautiful when she sleeps. _ He watches for a few more moments before he walks over to cover her with a blanket. He leans over to kiss her on the cheek. At the touch of his lips on her soft skin she awakes but doesn't let him know that is she awake. He whispers "I never stopped Loving you…." He stands back up and walks back to the door and turns " There is something I have to do." Dylan walks away and leaves the house.

Brenda still lying in bed is shocked at what she just heard. "I love you too Dylan….but this wasn't supposed to happen…I want you to really want to be with me." A tear rolls down Brenda cheek.


	4. Paris Stars

Chapter 4- Paris Stars

Thank You guys for your awesome reviews! I just can't stop writing this story, I am so interested in it myself! Lol…I like to see where my imagination takes me!!!!! Lol. Keep the reviews coming, I love to read what you guys think!!!!

Time Difference- This is still the same night from Chapter 3. After Dylan left the house Brenda left to her parents house.

Walsh House 8:00 PM 

Brenda is walking up to her parents house. She gets to the front door and just lets herself in and walks into the foyer.

"Brandon are you home? I really need to talk to you." Brenda sounds upset.

Brandon comes down from his room.

"Brenda I have a lot of stuff to do right now." He says and then he sees that Brenda has been crying.

"What happened Bren? Are you alright?" His mood changes to concerned.

"I was asleep and Dylan came into the room…." She pauses for a second and looks around.

"and….." Brandon really wants her to continue. "Brenda what happened?"

"He told me he never stopped loving me." Brenda

"He told you that?" Brandon some what surprised.

"Well he thought I was asleep, and then he left and said there was something he had to do."

Brandon hugs her and they walk upstairs to his room. The two of them sit on the bed and continue there conversation.

"I didn't want this to happen Brandon." Brenda is concerned and confused.

"What do you mean? I thought you still loved him." Brandon is also confused.

"Well of course I love him. I'll always love him, and I will probably always be IN love with him too. But I feel like he is saying this because he is having problems with Kelly. And I live in the same house as him. It would be easy for him to turn to me for comfort." –Brenda, tears start to fall again.

Brandon wipes her tears.

"I don't think it would ever be easy for Dylan to turn to you for something like that." Brandon states.

Brenda looks up at him. "What does that mean? Why would you say that?"

"You and Dylan have been through a lot. I don't think it would be easy to turn to each other if it didn't mean something." Brandon reassures her.

"So what advice have you been giving Kelly?" Brenda changes the subject.

"Listen Bren, I am trying really hard to not get in the middle. But you are my sister. You can always come to me…I will always be here for you and you know that. Kelly is also my friend and try to be as honest as I can with her." Brandon tries to not say to much.

"And what is the your honest opinion on this situation?" Brenda trying to get information.

"I said this to her in not so many words. She can't trust Dylans heart is with her. I tried to help her realize that. I think he is still with you in his heart." Brandon.

Brenda lets out a slight smile. She is happy with what he told her, but she doesn't know if she believes it completely. _After all why would he have left her in the first place if that were true?_

**On a Pier Close to Beach Apartment 8:00 ( Same time Brenda is with Brandon)**

Dylan is standing alone on the end of the pier just looking out at the water. He is thinking to himself.

_What have I done? Why did I leave her? What do I feel for Kelly? Did I make the right choice? What is wrong with me? I mess up everything good in my life. I don't want to hurt Kelly. _

All of this is going about a million miles an hour threw is head.

He begins to remember he and Brenda's first date. The passion that consumed them on that night.

" _Brenda I am idiot please don't leave"_

"_Your scaring me!!!!"_

_And then that first kiss. _

_Then he remembers the night he and Kelly sort of started._

"_I think its time I started seeing you."_

_And then there kiss. _

_The Night of the Party (Pool Scene best I can remember…sorry lol)_

"_Do you think you chose me because Brenda's not here?"_

"_Maybe, Maybe not."_

"I guess its time to stop pretending there is something when there is nothing" He turns and walks towards the beach apartment.

Dylan walks up to the beach apartment and knocks on the door. Kelly opens and lets him in. Before Dylan can say anything Kelly starts in.

"Look Dylan, I am really sorry for the way I have been acting lately. I don't know whats got into me. I know I can trust you. And I know that I am acting like a child." Kelly hugs him and goes in for a kiss. He kisses her back, but then pulls away.

"Its ok Kel. We really need to talk anyways." He sits her down on the couch.

"What did you have in mind?" Kelly curious.

"Well why do you think we have been fighting so much?" Dylan asks.

"I don't know. Just some of our downs. I know that I get jealous of your friendship with Brenda. I know there is nothing to be jealous about." Kelly gets a little cocky.

"What the hell makes you say that?" Dylan a little angry with her tone.

"That's what I get jealous about right there. I get a little confident about us and you tear us down. What is that? Why do you always do that?" Kelly is now angry as well. There discussion soon turns into an argument.

"You know how I feel about Brenda. I never set out to hurt her and I don't appreciate it when you put her down. " Dylan yells.

Kelly stands up in front of Dylan and stares down at him.

"And just how do you feel about your precious Brenda?" Kelly calls him out.

Dylan stands up and looks at her on the same level (even though he is taller).

"I'm still in love with her. " Lets it slip. That's not how he planned on breaking it to her but she really pushed up over the top this time. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Kelly slaps him and he just stands there. She begins to cry. "I can't believe you. Why would you do this to me? Why did you lead me along if you knew you were still in love with her?"

" I can't do this right now. This is not what I thought was going to happen." Dylan starts to walk away.

"Not what you thought was going to happen????? WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN? Tell me Dylan did I mean anything to you at all?" Kelly turns to him.

"Don't do this Kel." Turns his head back to look at her. Dylan at this point doesn't want to make the situation any worse.

"Answer me Dylan! Give me that much!" Kelly is now balling her eyes out.

"You gave me a break from Reality….." Dylan tries to say something that won't upset her to bad, but nothing will help now.

"What? Now you are saying we weren't even real. I gave you my heart Dylan…..Do you know how bad this hurts?" Kelly

"We'll always have Paris…." Dylan leaves not waiting for a response.

Dylan walks to his car and plans on going to home to talk to Brenda about everything.

Kelly throws herself on the couch and continues to cry.

"What did I do to deserve this???" She screams at herself.

Walsh House 9:30pm 

Brandon and Brenda are still in his room talking on his bed.

"Brandon I just really want to be alone right now, do you think you could drive me to the beach? " Brenda anxious to get out of there.

"Sure, but how will you get home?" Curious Brandon.

"I'll get a cab. I got a few dollars, I should be able to get home." Brenda assures him.

They get up and get ready to go. They leave and Brandon takes her to the beach.

Simultaneously Dylan gets home to an empty house. 10:00PM 

**Brandon dropping her off at Beach**

Dylan walks into an empty house.

"Brenda?" Dylan calls out to her. But gets no answer. He isn't worried and figure she went to see Brandon.

'Are you sure you are ok out here alone?" Brandon worried about his sister.

"yeah I am a big girl I will be fine." Brenda hugs him and motions for him to go ahead and leave.

Brandon leaves and Brenda is alone on the beach.

Brenda takes her sandals off and goes to walk up the shoreline. Then she decides she just wants to lay on the beach and look up at the stars.

She starts remembering her past with Dylan. Much like he was doing earlier.

_She remembers when her family was going to move back up to Minnesota. _

"_We could runaway…" –Dylan_

"_Really?"- Brenda_

"_I don't know." –Dylan_

"_Long distance relationships scare me."- Brenda_

"_Absence can make the heart grow fonder…" –Dylan_

_The time she thought she pregnant_

"_Dylan what if I am pregnant?" –Brenda_

"_Dylan I need to break up with you…" –Brenda_

"_No….No"-Dylan_

"_I'm feelin bad Bren."_

"_Are you finished with your Summer Vacation?"_

"Yes I am…." She says right before falls asleep ………


	5. Moonlit Love

Chapter 5- Moonlit Love

Sorry for my fast update but I really wanted to write this one!!!! Lol. Thanks again for your reviews! This story is far from over incase you are wondering! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought it was a good place to end this chapter!!!

Dylan is sitting at home still waiting for Brenda. He finally gets a stroke of genius and decides to call Brandon to ask about her.

'Hey B, have you seen your sister?" Dylan asks, kind of worried but tries not to let show.

"Oh yeah I dropped her off at the beach a little while ago. Its that place where we always go. But hey man I gotta go!" They hang up.

Dylan gets up right after he hangs up and gets his coat and heads to the beach.

**About 30 mins later.**

Dylan arrives at the beach and looks around and sees nothing. He begins to get worried and runs around to look.

Brenda is still asleep in the same place. Dylan then sees her laying there straight as if she just fell asleep in mid thought. Dylan sits down next to her and looks out onto the water.

By this time the beach is empty, there are no people around. He places his hand on her cheek and caresses her. She wakes up and looks into his eyes.

"Hello…." Dylan says softly staring deep into her eyes.

"Hi…" Brenda responds.

"What are you doing out here?" Dylan asks.

"Thinking…"-Brenda

"About…."- Dylan

Brenda sits up.

"You tell me, what have you been doing all night." Brenda wants him to go first. She feels like its his time to do the talking. After all he had to have known how she has felt.

"I ended it with Kelly tonight…." Dylan informs Brenda of his situation.

Brenda is very emotional about this, but very happy. Her eyes get a little moist.

"And…." Interested Brenda moves her face closer to his so they are face to face.

"I love you Bren….I have always loved you. " Dylan softly moves his hand to cup one of her cheeks.

"I love you to Dylan….but I want this to be real." The first tear falls down Brenda's cheek.

"This is real, Bren it always has been. I never stopped loving you. You are my heart." Dylan tells her.

Dylan gently places rubs his nose to hers and they kiss passionately.

They start heavily kissing each other. Dylan leads her to her back and leans over her kissing her neck. The two start undressing each other. Dylan starts kissing down her neck...and the two make love under the stars………..(sorry gotta keep it rated )


	6. 2 Girls and A Guy

Chapter 6-

The story is just taking me away! Thank you so much your reviews! If you have any suggestions for where I should take the story I would be more than happy to read them. I am kinda at a loss for ideas with what to do next, but I definitely know that I don't want it to be over yet! Like I said its far from over, so throw any suggestions at me!

This is the next morning!

Dylan's 9am 

Dylan and Brenda are laying in bed in each others arms. Brenda awakes first and nudges Dylan to wake.

"Wake up….Dylan…hey…." Brenda keeps pushing him because he is obviously in a deep sleep.

"Yeah…what happened?" Dylan thinks something is wrong with Brenda's persistence.

Brenda rolls over atop of him and gives him a peck on his cheek.

"Good morning…." She says softly then goes gives him some more kisses…she moves from his cheek up to his forehead and goes back down his other cheek.

"I could get used this…" Dylan says to her

Brenda places one gentle kiss on his lips and Dylan returns the gesture.

After a small make out session Brenda pulls away.

"Not that I don't enjoy this, because believe me I do. Don't you think we have stuff to talk about?" Brenda states.

Dylan rolls onto his side, rests his head on his hand and stares at her to give her his full attention.

"Yeah sure, what did you want to talk about?" Dylan not so sure what he means. He knows but he doesn't really like having these conversations.

"We can't just jump back into a relationship. For one you just ended one that I thought was serious. And before that we had some problems that we never really talked about or worked out. I don't think that we can just sweep our past under the rug. " Brenda tries to get some sort of response out of him.

"My relationship with Kelly was complicated. In fact you could hardly call it a relationship. We always fought…we had good times. But most of the time she wouldn't understand me and it frustrated her. And that would lead to us to an argument. So our relationship was hardly a relationship at all." Dylan explains.

"And what about our problems that have had?" Brenda was an answer.

"You know you are wanting to ask me something more specific so why don't you go ahead and ask." Dylan wants to hear her say it.

Dylan gives her a sort of daring look.

Brenda returns his look with a oh yeah I will look.

"After all the stuff we have been through, why did you feel like we couldn't work it out last time?" Brenda asks the question she has always wanted the answer to.

"At the time, I thought it would be easier to just walk away." Dylan answers

"And was it?" Brenda curious.

"No….I hope that you can forgive me one day for it." Dylan asks.

"I already have. I forgave you along time ago."

They lean in a kiss each other.

"So what will we tell everyone?" Brenda asks.

"About?" Dylan wonders.

"Us? I don't think it's a good idea to just come out that we are back together." Brenda

"Why would you say that?" Dylan is confused.

"Well for one, Kelly. And two my parents. I don't want them to get in the middle of us again. I realize I am an adult now but you know how my father is. I am not saying stay in the dark for months…I am saying just give it a week or so. " Brenda explains her reasoning.

Dylan is kind of upset by this.

"So you want to keep us a secret?" Dylan upset.

"No. I just want us to lay low for awhile. I would never deny you or us to anyone but I don't think we need to broadcast it right now." Brenda tries to make him understand.

"I understand Bren. If that's what you think then I am fine with it. But if I feel like kissing you then I am going to kiss you." Dylan lets her know what he thinks of it.

"Deal." Brenda agrees. And kisses him again, "Only if you kiss me like that."

Dylan playfully kisses her back, "What about like that?" Kisses her again.

10PM Walsh House 

Kelly arrives at the Walsh House and knocks at the front door. Cindy answers.

"Well Hello Kelly. How are you this morning?" Cindy politely greets her.

Kelly tries to be nice about.

"I am just fine, except my boyfriend told me last night that he is in love with his ex girlfriend. I mean your daughter." Kelly can't hold it in. She is more mad at this point that sad anymore.

"What are you talking about Kelly?" Cindy is very confused. She invites her in to sit down for coffee. They walk into the kitchen and sit down.

"Tell me what happened." Cindy wants to know everything.

"Well Dylan came over last night and professed his love for Brenda." Kelly explains.

"So where does it leave yall?" Cindy asks.

"Well he told me that basically I was a break from reality for him." Kelly is very blunt.

"Does Brenda know?" Cindy curious for me details.

"I don't know….I can't believe the nerve of him. Is Brandon here?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah he should be down in a few moments."

Surely enough Brandon walks through the kitchen as soon as she says that.

"Good morning Kel, what brings you here?" Brandon greets her.

"Well your sister actually." Kelly

"What?" Brandon is confused.

"Yeah I was just telling your mom how Dylan came over last night and professed his love for Brenda last night."

Brandon gives her a hug. "I am sorry Kel."

Kelly pulls away…"You know I am not going to let him get away with this. I am going over their right now to crash his little reunion." Kelly states right before she walks towards the door.

"What are you going to do Kelly? You don't even know if there is a reunion." Brandon and Cindy follow her to the door.

"Just be civil Kelly."Cindy tells her.

" I am going to do the same thing to her that she did to me while Dylan and I were together.

Kelly leaves.

Right after Kelly leaves walshes- Dylans house 

Dylan and Brenda was still lying in bed cuddling.

"I think we should get up….there is a lot of stuff we have to do today." Brenda states.

"Like what? I thought we could lay in bed all day and well…yeah you know." Dylan jokes.

"We have to register for classes today. Tomorrow is the last day for late registration, do you know how full it will be tomorrow?" Brenda tells him.

"Oh, I don't know if I am going to register at all." Dylan surprises her with his bad news.

"Yes you are Dylan. I know better than anyone how bad you wanted to go to college." Brenda challenges his decision.

"I'll take you to register and then I will decide. " Dylan tells her when they here the knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Brenda asks as she gets up and heads for the door. She grabs a robe and puts around herself. She walks over to the door and sees Kelly out the window….

"Dylan its Kelly, what do you want me to do?" Brenda asks him before opening the door.

Dylan walks out to the living room…

"Let her in." Dylan tells Brenda.

Brenda opens the door.

"I need to talk to Dylan. In Private." Kelly gives her a snotty attitude.

"Sure, he is right there." Brenda lets her in.

"Well I wasn't really asking you, but sure." Kelly walks around Brenda and enters Dylan's living room.

"So this is it then? You are just going jump back and forth between us then?" Kelly asks.

"Kelly I do not want to talk about this anymore. I thought the best thing would be to be honest. If you don't agree then I am sorry." Dylan doesn't have anything to say anymore.

Brenda just stands and watches what is going on.

"Brenda this is all your fault you know. You move in here and act so innocent. You knew this would happen." Kelly accuses her.

Brenda won't put with Kellys lip anymore.

"You have got some nerve coming over here and talking to me like that. I have forgiven you and forgiven you and you still keep on. Some friend Kelly. You knew what Dylan meant to me and you didn't care. You moved onto him the same day that we broke up. I told you that you were just a second choice and you didn't believe me." Brenda is pissed at Kelly.

"Yeah and you are no better. You moved on before we ever broke up." Kelly walks up to her right in her face.

"Lets not forget Paris Kelly. If I recall, me and Dylan were together then as well. And I am not excusing Dylan in all of this, but we have chosen to work this out. And since the two of you are no longer together then I feel no need to fill you in on the details of my relationship. But just so you know, I never intended to move in here and get back with Dylan. Believe it or not, I stepped aside for our friendship. Your relationship falling apart is between you and Dylan…so leave me out of it." Brenda doesn't back down.

Dylan walks in the middle of the two girls. " I think you should leave Kelly."

"Yeah Dylan. I don't need you anyway. " Kelly storms out.

Dylan turns to Brenda and gently grabs her by the arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. The question is, how are you?" Brenda looks at him.

"I am fine. " Dylan assures her.

"Maybe we shouldn't keep this quiet. I think we should just be ourselves. I don't want stuff like this to happen again." Brenda questions her early decision.

"I agree. If you are worried about Kelly, she will be fine." Dylan explains.

"I hope so. As much as she is not my favorite person I really did step aside for the sake of our friendship. It was not my intention for any of this to happen. " Brenda feels for Kelly even though she's not happy with her.

"Do you regret it?" Dylan asks Brenda.

Brenda is quiet for a second "No Dylan, of course not." Brenda smiles.

Brenda walks to the back of the house to get ready to leave to register for classes at California University.

**2:00PM California University- All the gang are in classes.**

Brenda and Dylan are walking out of the registar's offices. Brenda grabs Dylan's hand so they are walking hand in hand with the same happy look on there face as if they were still in high school.

"So what made you change your mind about registering for classes?" Brenda asks.

"I just decided." Dylan answers as if he doesn't even know.

Valerie sees the couple walking in her direction. She looks at them hand in hand and smiles.

"Hey Guys. What are yall doin here?" Valerie greets them.

"Oh we just registered for some classes." Brenda answers as she looks off into the crowd.

"Yeah you're a little late…" Valerie jokes with her. "But hey it was nice seeing you but I got to go. Come by the house later and we can talk or something." Valerie says as she walks off.

"Ok see you later" Brenda and Dylan continue to walk the campus grounds and find their classes.

"Hey look theirs Donna and David over there. We should go say hi. I don't believe I have seen them since I have gotten back." Brenda pulls Dylan's along.

"Hey Donna!!!! " Brenda tries to get Donna's attention.

Donna and David turn around and see Brenda and Dylan together.

"Hey…" Donna is confused by what she is seeing.

"How come you haven't been to see me since I have been back?" Brenda asks Donna.

"Oh, I have just been busy. Dylan, where is Kelly?" Donna changes the subject.

"I don't know. We broke up last night. We have been having a lot of problems." Dylan informs Donna and David.

Brenda just looks down. She doesn't like how this looks but she knew she would have to face all this sometime. She doesn't like feeling like she came between them or likes she is just a rebound girlfriend.

"I see. So you just got back with Brenda again. I saw Kelly this morning, she looked terrible. I am sorry Brenda but I just don't understand why you had in with Dylan. I mean considering your past together." Donna starts in the both of them.

"Hey, we should really stay out of this. I am sure there is more to it than we know." David tries to cut her off.

Brenda is really tired of everyone blaming her for everything that goes wrong in Kelly's life. After all when it was her in this situation there was no one for her to turn to.

"Look Donna, its not really for you to understand. In fact it really has nothing to do with you." Brenda states.

"Look you guys, this is not Brenda's fault. It was something that has been going on for along time and its over now. " Dylan sticks up for Brenda.

"We should go. I'll see you guys around." Brenda walks away and Dylan goes after her.

"Donna what's wrong with you?" David surprised with what Donna said earlier.

"I am just tired of all this drama between those 3. Everyone is always getting ripped apart and taking sides." Donna

"I know, that's why we should just stay out of it." David.


	7. Betrayed

Chapter 7- I know I was on a roll their for awhile!!! So sorry for my delay, I have had a ton of school work to do. But I am back!!!! Please read and review!

Time difference- The next day in the evening.

Beach Apartment- 8PM 

Kelly is sitting at the desk in her. She appears to be studying to anyone not standing right over her. She has a composition notebook out which she is treating as a diary.

I don't know what I have done to deserve this treatment from her. I let her in when she first moved here. I took her under my wing and showed her how to make in Beverly Hills. In fact I told her from the beginning that I had a thing for Dylan….or did I? Whatever. I introduced them and told her he was crushing on me. That is good enough. She could have gotten the idea from that. Unless she thought I was into her brother? Which I am… I mean was. What is wrong with? I am writing in a notebook I shouldn't have to put "I mean " in it…just erase it. Anyways, I am going to make her pay for this. Dylan is mine. Even if he doesn't know it, he will. There was a reason he turned to me.

Donna sees the door cracked as she walks by so she decides to go check on Kelly. She walks up behind and Kelly shuts the notebook fast.

"Oh hey Donna. What's up?" Kelly tries to not look like she is hiding something.

"I just wanted to check on you. I know you have been going through a lot." Donna offers her some support.

Kelly lets out a sigh of relief. She really didn't want to have to explain what she had been writing. Why she even worried, she could have been doing homework?

"Thanks Donna, but I would really like to be alone. Maybe tomorrow we can talk. I'm just trying to get some homework done." Kelly turns back to her desk and pulls out a book.

"Ok, I'll in my room if you need me." Donna tells her and walks away.

"Am I loosing it?" Kelly asks herself.

She pulls her notebook back out and begins to write again. Before she write one word down she throws her pen at the wall and grabs the phone.

The phone rings a couple of times, then someone picks up.

"Hey Brandon." Kelly tries to think of something to say, afterall she didn't want him to think she called him out of no where.

"Hi Kel. What's going on?" Brandon greets her.

Kelly starts to pace around her room.

"Brandon I…I don't know what to do." Kelly just says the first thing at comes to her mind.

"What happened? " Brandon confused. He thought maybe she would have gained some ground about her feelings for Dylan by now.

"What happened Brandon? Brenda happened. I made her and she betrayed me." Kelly answers angrily.

"Kel, I don't want to get in the middle of this. If you need to talk I'll listen, but don't put this on Brenda." Brandon tries to reason with her.

"Look Brandon I'm sorry its just how I feel."

"I know how you feel. I don't know if I agree with it, but its your feelings." Brandon states.

"I was thinking…how about you come over. I don't like to talk over the phone about stuff like this." Kelly eagerly awaits his answer.

Brandon thinks for a second, he looks over at the dining room table and sees his parents playing scrabble.

"Sure, let me get ready. I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"Great, I'll be waiting." Kelly hangs up and goes outside to stand on the balcony looking over at the waters.

"I'm gonna be ok. She'll pay for this…." She thinks to herself. "I don't want to hurt her, not physically anyway. Maybe I'll just do a little meddling."


	8. Two Hearts Beating as One

Chapter 8- Trying to gain some ground with the story. Its not plan to make Kelly go crazy and chase Brenda with a kitchen knife so don't worry. I do plan on her making it hard for Brenda though. Not so much Dylan because she "loves" him, but it will affect them both. Thanks for reading my story! Please review!!!!

Time difference- Same night!

Dylan's House 9:30 PM 

Dylan and Brenda are snuggling on the couch watching TV. Brenda is laying with her head on his chest.

"What do you think Donna meant yesterday?" The thought enters Brenda's mind again.

Dylan looks down at her.

"Well we kind of took everyone by surprise. I'm sure it will blow over soon." Dylan has no clue what it was about and he really doesn't care for the drama anymore.

Brenda sits up and stares at Dylan. Now she is kinda worried about it.

"Well Dylan its important to me. And I don't really see how WE took anyone by surprise….we were together for two and half years before we broke up." Brenda is upset that people would blame her for reclaiming her boyfriend.

Dylan can't provide and answer because after all atleast half of what is happening right now is his fault. He is the one that didn't go back to Brenda those months ago.

"Brenda…its my fault this is happening to us." Dylan puts his hand to her cheek.

"How is it your fault? When I was going through this no one was there for me. And now all of sudden its happening to Kelly and people are blaming us." Brenda doesn't understand what he is getting at.

Dylan gets up and walks away but still paying attention. He goes to get a glass of water.

"Yeah Bren I know. But think about it. This is my fault. If I wouldn't have walked away from us none of this would be happening." Dylan walks back over to her and leans down and places a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"I know. But that's not what I am talking about. I am just saying that I am tired of these double standard friendships. I know Donna tried to be there for me before but now she is totally making it like I am the bad guy." Dylan grabs her and and leads her to her feet.

"It doesn't matter Bren. They will come around. And until then we have eachother. I mean it this time. I'm not going any where. I want to spend my life with you Brenda Walsh." Dylan stares deep into her eyes.

"I want that too Dylan. More than you'll ever know." Brenda stares back at him. She wraps her arms around his neck, then starts to run her draw little circles up his neck and around his ears giving them a tingling sensation.

"I love you Bren, I always have, and always will." He places his hands on her waist and draws her into a deep kiss. With one arm around her waist and the other running up her back and up through her long brown hair he leads her back to his bedroom.

Dylan leads her down to the bed and is leaning over her planting soft kisses down her neck and back up to her lips. Brenda pulls away long enough to get a few words out.

"I love you too Dylan."

Dylan starts to unbutton her shirt as she does him. Dylan puts his arm under her back and pulls up to the head of the bed. Brenda firmly places her hands on Dylan's neck and brings him into a series of deep kisses, as he is using his hands to maneuver her pants off. When they are off she goes for his and un buckles his belt and pulls off adding to the pile of clothes they have started. Next she goes for the buttons of his pants while he kissing her neck softly. Once all the clothes are removed Dylan puts himself back on top of her as if he is in control of the situation and goes back to those sweet kisses up and down her body….as the two become one…..

**Beach Apartment**

Brandon arrives and sees Kelly standing on the balcony.

"Kelly, what are you doing." Brandon walks up to her.

"Oh, I'm just thinking." Kelly answers softly.

"Well what about, I want to think with you." Brandon jokes.

Kelly looks at him and gives him a smirk.

"Well, about my life. What's good and bad about it. Do I really have a reason to be upset?" Kelly wonders.

"Only you can answer that. But I have to ask. Am I apart of the good or bad?" Brandon asks.

Kelly looks at him and then grabs his and pulls him to follow after her.

"C'mon lets go down to the beach."

They run down to the beach and are being playful with each other. Brandon grabs her by her waists and wrestles with her to the ground.

"You didn't answer me?" Brandon demands, playfully of course.

"Well, I don't know…you just threw me to the ground." Kelly kicks him off and turns the tables on him. She is now pinning him to the ground.

"You answer the question first then I will decide." Kelly jokes.

"Oh then you'll decide. Nice. Maybe I can make room for on the good side." Brandon escapes and makes a run for it. He runs towards the water. Throwing his shirt off on the way, shortly followed by his shoes. He wore shorts over there so he wasn't worried about them. He runs straight into the water. Kelly is following him also but she stops before she gets to the water.

"Lets see you pin me in here…" Brandon challenges her.

"Oh yeah" Kelly accepts and she starts to remove her clothes.

"Wait Brandon, turn around."

Brandon laughs and turns around. Kelly removes her clothes but sneaks up on him. She jumps in after him and he turns around and she is right behind him. She tries to dunk him but is unsuccessful. She gets dunked instead. When she comes up and immediately tries again, this time she gains some ground. He does also so they both go down. They bump heads on the way up and when they are actually all the way up they are standing face to face. Nose to Nose. She leans in to kiss him. It lasts for a few seconds before Brandon pulls away.

"Kelly…do you think we should be doing this? A few moments ago you were over thinking about Dylan." Brandon doesn't want to be some rebound fling.

"I know. We are just out here having fun. You never know what can happen." Kelly pulls him back in again and two of them start kissing heavily.

Walsh House 10pm 

Jim and Cindy are laying in bed getting ready to fall asleep.

"I feel like something is wrong." Jim says worried.

"What's wrong?" Cindy thinks there is some emergency.

"Well Brenda has her own room over there right?" Jim asks.

"That is what she said." Cindy informs Jim.

"Something isn't right. I think I am going to go over and check on her." Jim gets up out of bed and starts shuffling through his clothes.

"Jim that's crazy. Its late already." Cindy objects, but Jim continues getting dressed.

"If you are sure nothings wrong then when I come back I will bring good news." Jim says as he is slipping on his shoes.

"Jim…" Cindy protests as Jim leaves headed for Dylan house.


	9. Somethings Never Change

Chapter 9- Thank you for your reviews! Please keep them coming!!!!

Dylan's house 10:00PM 

"hmm Dylan…you never fail me." Brenda sweetly jokes him as they lay next to each other in bed. Brenda is wrapped up in a sheet and Dylan put on some gym shorts.

"Well we aren't finished yet." Dylan gets up and swoops her up in his arms and carries her to the futon in the living room.

"Dylan your crazy" she says after she falls to the futon.

"Yeah well you like otherwise you wouldn't be here." He laughs as he begins to place tender kisses down her neck down to her tummy.

"Well aren't you sure of yourself? I don't like it." She says seriously.

Dylan stops what he is doing and looks at her with a confused look.

"What?" He asks.

She returns his look.

"I don't like it, I love it. I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you." Brenda pulls him to start kissing her. She climbs on top of him as if she was going to take advantage of him.

Just then there is a knock on the door. Un aware that it was Jim Walsh coming to check on his daughter, Dylan yells at the door.

"Who is it? " With annoyed tone, Dylan gets up and walks to the door.

"Dylan wait, I am not dressed." Brenda reminds Dylan.

"Yeah but its probably no one, if you want just go back to the room and I'll tell you when they are gone." Dylan tells her.

"Open the door Dylan" Jim impatiently tells Dylan through the door.

Dylan looks to see if Brenda is out of sight as he opens the door. He was hoping she wouldn't come back out. Its not like he just yell it to the other end of the house, Jim would hear that.

Jim lets himself in the house after Dylan opens the door.

"Jim, its late what are you doing here?" Dylan kind of curious.

"Well I came to check on her. Do you have a problem with that?" Jim sarcastically answers.

"I know you don't like her living here, but that's the way it is." Dylan informing him, not trying to be rude.

"Yeah well I am her father, and I want to see her now!" Jim is tired of playing the guessing game with Dylan.

"Dylan I'm going to take a shower. Whenever you are finished out there why don't you come join me!!!" Brenda not knowing it was her father in the other room. Dylan just looks down at the ground and shakes his head.

"BRENDA!!!!" Jim yells from Dylan's living room. He starts to walk back towards the bedrooms. Dylan cuts him off.

"Look Jim, we didn't want you to find out like this, but I guess theres no better time than now." Dylan trying to reason with Jim.

Brenda throws a shirt on and some sweat pants and runs out to the living room.

"Daddy….I didn't know you were coming over. Is everything alright?" Brenda tries to make it into an argument.

A furious Jim looks at Brenda in shock.

"What is going on here?" Jim demands an explanation.

Brenda walks over to Dylan and grabs his hand.

"Dylan and I are back together." Brenda justs says it.

"What, after everything that has happened? And everything that he has put you through…." Jim can 't understand what is going on.

"Yes Jim. After everything that WE have been through, Brenda and I have decided to give it another try. I love your daughter Sir and I want you to be happy for us." Dylan interrupts before Brenda can answer her father.

"You two not only lie to me about being together. But Brenda you lied to me about why you decided to come home from Minnesota??? You already off to a bad start. Everything you have been telling me is a lie." And angry Jim heads for the door.

"Dad please don't leave like this. This wasn't planned. I really did want to come home because I hated school there. Me and Dylan…It just happened. I love him daddy." Brenda's eyes start to fill with tears. Dylan can't believe how mad Jim is at this.

"How do I know you are telling the truth? I can't even look at you right now." Jim is upset. He keeps walking to the door. He pauses a little bit when Dylan starts talking, but doesn't face them.

"We are adults now Jim. You can't tell us if we should be together or not. I love Brenda and she loves me. She didn't lie to you. I think you know that too." Dylan is angry for the way Jim is acting now as well. Jim turns a gives Brenda a sad look then walks out the door and heads home.


	10. Real Friends

Chapter 10. Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them!

Time difference- 2 days later.

California University in the afternoon

Brenda is walking through the breezeway by herself. Dylan hadn't come to school today, he wasn't feeling well so he dropped her off. She hadn't really talked to anyone since Dylan and her decided to rekindle there romance. Donna had made it clear she wasn't really happy about it, as did Kelly…David won't really say much because of Donna. And obviously her father didn't approve based on the other night. Steve doesn't really care as far as she knows. She hadn't spoken to him a few weeks. Andrea for the most part stays out of it, which she can really appreciate that more than the treatment she has been getting from everyone else. Valerie and Brandon are the only ones who have really stuck by her through the whole thing.

"Brenda…." A voice from behind had surprised her a little.

Brenda turned around not really knowing what to say.

"Hi, I thought you were not going to talk to me?" Brenda questions.

"Well its not really any of my business, right?" Donna answers, reaching out to hug Brenda. Brenda returns the hug.

"I'm sorry if I made it feel like I was making everyone choose sides." Brenda pulls away from the hug, really happy that everyone isn't going to shut her out and make her feel like a loner.

"No, I was just being dumb. I know how you feel about Dylan, and how you have always felt about him. He loves you Bren…everyone has always known it. I always knew you two were meant for each other. Just be happy and don't let it go." Donna smiles at Brenda. Brenda looks at her with a face full of joy.

"Thanks Donna. Really, thank you. You have always been a good friend to me." Brenda.

"I know, I am great" She laughs. "But hey I gotta get to my next class, I just wanted needed to tell you that." Donna says as she walks away.

"Thanks Donna…see ya later" Brenda walks away in the opposite direction and she spots her brother not to far ahead of herself.

"Hey Brandon…Hey" She yells at him to turn around which he does.

"Hey Bren? Wheres Dylan?" Brandon curiously asks.

"Oh he played Hook today. Its just me. So you haven't called or anything in a few days, why?" Brenda pinches him in his side.

"Oh…yeah I have just been busy lately." Brandon wasn't really sure if he wanted to tell her about his night with Kelly just yet.

"Ok…I guess. So how are mom and dad doing?...Did they say anything about the other night?" Brenda is curious about her parents.

Brandon gives Brenda grin.

"Come join me in the shower when your done huh?" Brandon jokes.

Brenda gives him a slap this time, playfully of course. "Shut up Brandon. I didn't know he was coming over that late."

" Well yeah he was pretty upset about it. He hasn't mentioned anything since then. Maybe you should go talk to him." Brandon offers her some advice.

They continue walking towards the English department to go to class together.

"Well I am not backing down this time. He did this last time. I am an adult Brandon. He needs to accept me with Dylan. He is a part of my life." Brenda gets a serious tone.

"Relax Bren. I am on your side. I always have been" Brandon puts his arm around her shoulders.

Before they can enter the building Kelly not knowing that Brandon was with Brenda runs up behind him and pokes his side.

"Hey Brandon…why didn't you call me back yesterday?" Kelly asks then noticing Brenda when she turns around.

"Oh I was at work…" Brandon doesn't know what he should do about Kelly. He likes her, but doesn't know if he trusts it to work out.

"All night…?" Kelly pushes the issue. Brenda just looks on, not knowing what is going on.

"I'll stop by tonight, when I get off of work." Brandon dismisses it.

"Great see you then…" Kelly kisses him on the cheek and walks off.

Brandon turns towards the door, but Brenda just stands there in disbelief.

"What was that?" Brenda doesn't know what she just saw.


	11. Its never to Late, or is it?

Chapter 11! Thank you for your reviews guys! Keep them Coming!!!!! If you read this and think I am crazy I get it. I have kinda took a new twist with this story, maybe I should have started a new story...I don't know...I hope you enjoy the direction the story will be taking! I really enjoy reading your reviews and what you think of it!

Time difference- continued from B&B conversation

Brenda is staring hard and Brandon. She couldn't believe what she just saw.

"What was what Bren?" Brandon says as he tries to keep walking to class.

"That right now with Kelly? What was that all about?" Brenda doesn't budge.

Brandon walks back over to her and stands in front of her.

"Brenda its nothing. We were at the beach the other night and things got carried away. I don't know whats going to happen now." Brandon explains.

Brenda is un-amused with what she just heard and is not sure what exactly was meant by it.

"What do you mean carried away?" Brenda drills Brandon about it.

"Brenda!!!!! It was nothing. We made out. That's it." Frustration starts to overtake Brandon's tone. He starts to walk away. Brenda follows behind him, not letting this go.

"I can't believe her, all this anger towards me and Dylan and she out making out with you. I can't believe this. I didn't deliberately set out to hurt Kelly, but this is ridiculous. I get the third degree while she is out contradicting herself."

"I don't know what to tell you Bren. I really don't. I knew this whole thing between the three of you would take its toll. And it has. Maybe the four of us should try and work it out." Brandon suggests.

"Four of us Brandon? Are you thinking of dating her?" Brenda is curious.

They stop before they enter the class and Brandon just looks around for a minute.

"I don't know. But I know that even if I am not there, the three of you need to talk this out. Or at the very least decide if either your friendship is worth fixing….or if its not." Brandon enters the classroom and Brenda follows.

**Peach Pit 6PM (Next 3 segments are simultaneous)**

Dylan is sitting on a barstool by himself. He had talked Brenda earlier and she had mentioned that she was going to go stay at the library and get some studying done. Brandon would bring her home a little later between 6 and 6:30.

"Hey Nat, is that order coming up? I was supposed to meet Brenda soon!" Dylan jokes with Nat, but is serious, but not trying to be rude.

"Everyone stop what you are doing and Make Dylan his order," Nat laughs at Dylan for a second. "You gotta make them wait…just kidding. Its almost up." Nat laughs with Dylan.

A few minutes later Nat hands him a bag with his order in it.

"Give Brenda a hug for me. And you tell her she better come in here to see me soon! " Nat says before he hurries off to help his other customers.

**Kelly's Beach apartment 6PM**

Kelly sits on her bed ands stares out her window. She is just thinking, like she does many times. This time she finds herself realizing that she doesn't need Dylan. And she doesn't need to feel anger towards Brenda.

_The other night with Brandon was amazing. I never expected it, but it was wonderful. I am just really upset with myself for not realizing that I don't hate Brenda…..or Dylan for that matter._

"Donna…." Kelly gets up and goes out the living room where Donna is watching TV.

"Yeah Kel?" Donna answers….still watching TV.

"I am going to Dylans." Kelly awaits a response. It's kinda like she asking her for her opinion first.

Donna turns off the Tv and looks back over to Kelly.

"What? Kelly no. You have got to let this go." Donna thinks the worst.

"No…no. I am going so I can apologize to Brenda for the way I have treated her. We may never be friends like we used to be. But it doesn't have to stay the way it is now." Kelly explains.

Donna gets up and walks over to Kelly. "I know this has been hard for you. In a way it has been hard for me to watch you and Brenda do this to eachother. I really am sorry Kelly." Donna hugs Kelly.

Kelly returns her embrace. "Thanks Donna. What would I do with out you?" Kelly pulls away and grabs her purse and heads for the door.

**Dylan & Brenda's house. 6pm**

Brenda enters the house after her day at school. Everything is quiet as if no one was home. She notices that something's seem misplaced.

"Dylan…..Dylan I am home…." Brenda looks around the house for any signs of life.

After not hearing anything she walks to the back of the house and looks out back to see if Dylan was outside.

"Dylan…." She calls out, with no response.

She walks back inside and goes to her bedroom and puts her things down. She feels someone walking up behind her.

"Dylan, how come you didn't answer when I called out to you?" She asks with out turning around. The only response she gets is the sound of foot steps getting closer and closer...


	12. Family Inheritance

Chapter 12. Thank you for your reviews! Keep them coming.

Time difference- Picking up where we left off!

**Dylan and Brenda house**

Brenda still with her back turned to her visitor.

"Dylan I know you are back there…" She starts to say as she is interrupted by someone aggressively putting their hand over her mouth.

"Well sorry to disappoint you sweetheart, but I'm not Dylan" The mystery person says as he grabs Brenda by her arms and violently pulls her close to him. She tries to pull away but she can't get free.

"Your going to have to quit that" The man says he says as he tries to get her to quit moving around. She tries to scream for help but can't get any words out because of his hand.

"If I take my hand off of your mouth, you can't scream…I don't want to have to hurt you now.." The man says in a calm tone. Brenda is still trying to get free of his arms. He turns her around to face him, she looks at him as if he is unrecognizable. Scared tears begin to stream down her face. She nods at him to show that she agrees to not make a sound.

"What do you want from me? Who are You?" Brenda is scared to death. She stares up an down at the man. He is dressed in an all black suit with a black jacket over it, very well groomed. Light skinned, clean shaven.

"Well it seems that your precious Dylan may know some stuff that will very useful to my boss." The man explains.

Brenda is standing near the door of the bedroom and the guy is standing about two feet away from her…and the door and she begins to think of what she can do. She sees the guy has a gun inside of his jacket.

"What could Dylan possible know, that you feel you have to break into his home for?" Brenda gets smart like she always does, at the same time she slowly moves to face him better putting her back directly in front of the door way.

"I'm going to assume you knew Dylan's father, or at least knew of his business dealings."

"I didn't know to much about Jack." She says.

"Well Jack owed us a lot of money…actually he stole a lot of money from us. It's my job to see that we get our money…by any means necessary." The man coldly states. Just as he says that Brenda makes a run out of the room.

**Peach Pit- 6:15PM**

Dylan walks back in and heads straight back over to the counter with his order in hand.

"Hey Nat, you forgot the fries." Dylan kindly tells him.

"Oh I'm sorry Dylan. Let me get those for ya." Nat runs to the back to get the fries. In less then a couple of minutes Nat comes back with Dylans fries.

"Thanks Nat! See ya" Dylan walks out the door only to see Brandon outside kneeling by his back tires.

Dylan walks over to him and notices the flat.

"Need a hand with that?" Dylan offers. Brandon gets up quickly.

"Sure man, you got a jack, because I don't have anything." Brandon asks.

Dylan walks over to his car and puts the bag down in the seat and pops his trunk.

"We should be able to get this fixed pretty quick, but then I got to get home. Brenda is worried I'm sure." Dylan pulls out his Jack and heads back over the Brandon and they get started.

**Beach Apartment 6:15**

Kelly walks back in to see Donna still watching TV even though it had only been a short while since she left. It looked as if Donna hadn't moved at all.

"I can't do it. Not yet anyway. I want to, I just can't." Kelly exclaims.

Donna mutes the TV. "Where did you go then?"

"I just paced back and forth on the porch, then started to walk down the beach, then came back up here." Kelly doesn't know what she wants to do.

"I think you should talk to Brenda." Donna puts in her 2 cents. Kelly walks over to the couch and sits down next to Donna.

"I really do want to, but I was thinking maybe its best if we kept our distance for awhile. I don't know to go and force friendship on her. Maybe I just wait another day or two, maybe a little longer." Kelly is asking herself and telling Donna at the same time.

Donna looks on and thinks to herself for a minute. "Well maybe you could talk to her tomorrow at school if you see her or something. If you really want to, but want to wait…if you happen to see her talk to her then…but don't wait to long." Donna tells her and puts her eyes back on the TV even though its muted. Kelly notices what she is doing and grabs the remote.

"What are you watching anyway???" Kelly jokingly asks. "You have hardly looked away from the TV this whole time." They laugh.

**Dylan and Brenda's house**

The man catches Brenda in the living room and grabs her by her hair and jerks her back up against him.

"You know, I didn't want to hurt you…but you are making this way to difficult..." He grabs her by her waist and carries her to the back of the house.


	13. The Note

Chapter 13

Thank you guys for the reviews. I have been really busy lately, thanks for sticking with the story.

Time difference- Later that evening

**Dylan and Brenda's home 7:30 PM**

Dylan finally arrives home exhausted from his "quick" tire repair with Brandon. As soon as he enters the house he can tell something is wrong. He notices one of Brenda's shoes is in the middle of the floor, which Brenda never does that. He knows that she is a clean freak and likes to have everything where it should be. He also notices that a drink is spilled on the floor and his back door is open. He throws the bag of food to the ground.

"Brenda, where are you? Are you alright?" He yells as he runs to throughout the house trying to find her. He doesn't want to suspect the worse when he receives no answer back.

"Brenda??? " He still receives to response. He goes back to the bedroom and sees a small blood stain on the bed and a note beside it reading:

_By now you have realized that your girlfriend or, whatever she is to you, is gone. If you ever want to see her again you'll pick up the phone and dial this number 760-555-1970. We hope that we have picked up someone that means something to you, we would really hate to have go through all of your friends. We'll be in touch._

"Oh my god Bren…." He says as tears fill his eyes. He runs out to his living room and immediately dials the Walsh residence.

"Hello.." A cheerful Cindy Walsh answers.

"Is…Is Brandon There?" A frantic Dylan asks trying to hide it, but is obviously freaking out.

"Dylan are you alright? You sound…well..you sound like something is wrong?" Cindy is worried.

"Please Ms. Walsh, I need to speak to Brandon." Dylan doesn't want to tell them whats going on.

"Sure let me get him for you." "BRANDON….The phone is for you." "He just got in, he was telling us about the flat he got…he just ran upstairs. He should be down in a second." Cindy explains as Brandon comes running down the stairs.

"Thanks Cindy." Dylan says.

"Yeah Man whats up?" Brandon answers.

"I need you over here now. Don't tell your parents about anything right now, but its an emergency and I need you here now. Please hurry." Dylan breaks down on the phone with Brandon.

Brandon immediately gets serious. "Dylan what the hells the matter?"

"Just get here!" Dylan hangs up and goes back to his bedroom and stares at the blood stain on his bed. He paces back and forth for awhile and then just stops and stares at the rooms surroundings.


	14. 3 Million

Chapter 14- I wrote this right after Chapter 13 I just thought that was a good ending for the last chapter. Thanks for your reviews. These next few chapters will be mainly Walsh's and Dylan. I know I haven't used many of the other characters in this story but it most likely be even less often than what I have been using.

Time difference- Right after last chapter.

**Dylan and Brenda's home 15 minutes after Brandon got the phone call**.

Brandon runs up the door and knocks hard a few times.

Dylan yells out from this room. "Come in Brandon…I'm in my room." Dylan is still staring at the stain and reading the note. Brandon clueless to what is going on walks to the back of the house unaware of the seriousness. He doesn't notice the stain or anything because Dylan is standing in the way.

"What's going on Dylan, where is Brenda?" Brandon asks. Dylan turns to face him and steps aside revealing the bed.

"Oh my god Dylan, wheres Brenda?" Brandon starts to freak out too.

"Whoever was here left this note." He hands over the note so Brandon can read it. Brandon reads over and his eyes too begin to water.

"Have you called the number?" Brandon asks.

"Not yet, I wanted to wait for you and see what you think we should do…" Dylan is heartbroken and scared.

Brandon walks out of the room into the main area of the house and now he notices all the little details in the house, the single shoe, the open door and the spilled drink. Dylan follows him out there and walks over the phone and begins to dial.

"Who would do this?" Brandon asks.

"I have no idea, hold on its ringing." Dylan answers as he waits patiently for the line to pick up.

"Mr. McKay, we were beginning to wonder if we got your attention. Brenda, that's her name isn't it. I would hate to find out that she lied to us." The man on the other line answers is a calm and cool tone.

"Yes, Yes that's her name. Is she ok?" Dylan anxiously asks.

"You don't get to ask to questions Mr. McKay. I do. I'll tell you what I think you need to know. And right now all you need to know is that she is with us." The man informs him.

Brandon moves over to where Dylan is and tries to listen to whats going on, Dylan motions for him to stay quiet.

"Ok, what do I need to do?" Dylan asks.

"I assume _you_ know of your fathers business dealings? And if you don't you better learn about it real quick. Your father bailed out on us and took a lot of money with him."

"I don't know anything about my father and what he did. I hardly knew him" Dylan informs as he gets angry. (About the news of this being because of his father.)

"I don't think that you are understanding me, McKay." The man yells to his people in the background. "Bring her over here." You can hear here in the background crying. He gets back on the phone. "I am not asking you anything. I am telling you whats going on here. You are going get 3 million dollars together and meet us at an undisclosed location We'll let you know when its time. And you have 24 hours. For every hour you are late, its one more person I let,….well you don't need to know what's going to happen to her. Let me just tell you that you can be too late as far as she's concerned.' The man laughs.

Dylan eyes well up again and he puts his head in his hands then picks the phone back up.

"I can't get that much cash together in 24 hours. "

"Well then Brenda is going to have a problem then, isn't she. She very pretty you know? Hold on. " The guy yells back to his men. "Take her to the back and get her ready for me. I'll be done in a second and then she's all mine." He laughs again. "So you were saying about not getting me my money?"

Dylan gets up and looks like he is about to explode. "I'll have the money. If she gets back here and she is hurt I swear I'll kill you."

"Your in no position to make threats, but I'm glad we understand each other. Call us when you have the money." The man hangs up.

Dylan throws his phone down.

"Alright so what do we need to do?" Brandon trying to hide the seriousness.

"3 million cash. I need to get to your father. He's in charge of my money. The sooner I get it, the sooner this is over." Dylan grabs his jacket and heads for the door.

"Wait man, do you think you'll be able to get it now?" Brandon follows him outside and to the car. They get in Dylan's car and head to the Walsh House.

"I didn't want to tell them what all is going on but I know I am going to have to." Dylan breaks the silence.

"We just need to do whatever possible to get her home."

"I never thought anything like this would ever happen. I knew my dad was doing illegal things, but I never thought that it would be put Brenda in any danger. Or me even. "

"Don't for a second go and blame yourself. This is not your fault. We just have to believe that she will be alright." Brandon is upset, but he knows its not Dylan's fault.

**They arrive at the Walsh house. Its now 8:30PM**

They run to the door and go right in.

"Dad…" Brandon says as Dylan stands beside him, both with serious looks on their faces. Jim walks out of their living area and into the foyer.

"What's wrong?" Jim asks and then Cindy joins them

"Where's Brenda?" Cindy interrupts/Joins the conversation.

Dylan looks down at his feet them looks up and looks the Walsh's in the eyes.

"I know you will probably blame me for this, and I am prepared for it…"

"What happened Dylan? Where is she?" Jim interrupts this time.

Valerie walks in right in. "Hey guys!" She gets no response, not even an acknowledgement so she just stands there to see whats going on.

"Someone broke into my house today when I was out getting some food for us. I guess she got there after I left and she was gone when I got back. When I got back I noticed some things in my house were odd. And I went back to our bedroom and saw a bloodstain on the bed and the note." Dylan explains.

Everyone is just standing there in the foyer completely shocked. Cindy covers her mouth with her hand and she is about to cry and Jim is furiously scared.

"Oh my god Dylan, What did the note say?" Valerie walks over to them and puts her arm around Cindy who looks like she is about collapse.

"It had a number on it. I called it and talked to the person. I heard Brenda is the background. They wouldn't tell me anything about her. All I know is that she is alive."

"We have to call the police." Jim walks to towards the phone in the kitchen. Valerie is comforting Cindy. Dylan quickly follows Jim into the kitchen as does Brandon.

"You can't do that. I need my money Jim. And I need it now." Dylan demands.

"We need to let the police handle this. My baby girl is at stake here. I don't want any heroics." Jim picks it up off the receiver.

"Listen Jim, I know you are scared. But this has to do with my father. They will kill her. Hang up the phone." Dylan can't bare the thought of hearing himself talk about Brenda killed, but he knows it's the truth.

"I always knew this would happen you know. I knew you being your fathers son was bad news." Jim is angry.

"Dad not now. This is not the time for this. You can't honestly blame Dylan for this." Brandon cuts in and steps between the two of them.

"How much do they want?" Jim asks.

"3 million." Dylan

"When?" Jim looks out the window so when his tears come out no one can see them.

"As soon as I get it, they will meet me. They gave me 24 hours." Dylan looks to Brandon then back towards Jim.

Jim quickly turns back around. "24 hours? Are the insane? How are you supposed to get that money in that short of time. That could take days to get ready."

"We don't have days. I need it now. Do whatever needs to be done to get it ready. "

**Location Where Brenda is at. 10 PM**

Brenda is lying on the bed in the room of the house she is at. Her dress is ripped and there is a cut above her eye, and blood on her upper leg.

"You're a pig. You make me sick." She yells at the man who is button his shirt.

"You enjoyed it. I know you did, even if you don't know. Maybe you won't want to go back to Dylan after all." The man smiles at her.

She gets up and goes to slap him, but he grabs her hand before it strikes him and puts his other hand around her neck stares at her for a second. " I don't think you want to do that." He says as he throws her back down to the bed. He walks out of the room, locking her in.

She puts herself into a ball and holds her stomach and starts to cry.


	15. Trouble with the Fund

Chapter 15

Thanks guys for your reviews! I love writing this story! Make sure to keep letting me know what you think, keep the reviews coming!

Time difference- Starting from the next morning.

**The Walsh House 7:00 AM**

Dylan spent the night on the couch. Brandon went up to his room late that night after listening to Dylan all night until about 3 AM. Cindy and Valerie had also stayed up pretty late…everyone in the house was hysterical. Jim stayed out on the balcony in Brenda's room until about 4AM.

Dylan tossed and turn, unable to find a comfortable position. Obviously not because the couch was uncomfortable. He remembered many great memories he had spent with Brenda on the couch. Perhaps that was what made the feeling worse. After he thought of all the great memories he remembered on in particular. The night that the Peach Pit was robbed he lay right where he was now distracting Brenda from her studies. This was not the first time he had let Brenda now, and this one was really his fault, he thought to himself.

He pulled himself off the couch and walked over to the window and stared out of it, noticing the sun was already up. He runs over to the stairs and heads straight up to Brandons room.

"Hey come on we need to get ready, the suns up. Banks should be open. Get your father ready."

Brandon was not asleep he was just laying staring at the ceiling in his room.

"Dylan, what if …what if…" Brandon starts to say the worst.

Dylan walks over to his bed and grabs his shirt and holds it tight with his face right in front of his.

"You are supposed to be the strong one. That's why I am came to you, don't you start talking like that." He lets him go and leaves to see if Jim and Cindy are up.

Jim and Cindy walk out of their room fully dressed and ready to go just as Dylan was about to walk in.

"Come on Dylan, lets go." Jim doesn't stop to talk to him and they all head down the stairs. By this time Brandon is done sulking and is down too.

Valerie also comes out and acts as if she is going to go too.

"Valerie, I want you to stay here incase if anyone calls or just anything. I want someone here." Jim says before she comes down the stairs.

"What if someone comes here for me? I don't want to be here alone." Valerie is shook up by this whole thing with Brenda.

"I am just taking Dylan to get his money from his fund. I don't want to upset these people so we are all going to be coming back here except Dylan. We won't be gone long." Jim says and they all leave out the door.

**Where Brenda is being held. 7:30 AM**

Brenda is still lying on the bed curled up. She is scared out of her mind. They had left her alone from the night before. One guard in the middle of the night even brought her something to eat and drink. They weren't all mean to her, just the leader.

"Well it seems that they don't care. Its been 12 hours and only one call. I thought this guy was in love with you? I guess not…..maybe I should kill you and find someone he cares more about." The man spouted as he entered the room.

Brenda just ignored him.

"What nothing to say? That's un usual, yesterday you had some many words. I am trying to make your stay pleasant." The man tried again to get her attention.

Brenda looked towards the other side of the room, not making eye contact. The man continued to walk closer to her.

**Bank where Dylan's fund is set up. 8:00AM**

The family stormed up to the banks doors only to find out they are still locked.

"What the hell, its 8 and they are not open. The hours say 8." Dylan bangs on the door for someone to open it. Jim tries to calm him down even though he was on the brink of loosing it as well. Just then the guard from the inside of the bank walks over and opens the door.

"Whats with the banging? There is no need." He says.

Dylan pushes past him and walks straight over the teller.

"I need to make a sizable withdrawl from my trust fund." Dylan says, nervous the whole time.

"The name on the account please sir?" The woman asks very nicely.

"Dylan McKay." Dylan answers impatiently. Jim, Brandon and Cindy just look on.

"I show that your trust is unreachable by you. Your going to need the manager of your trust present." – Teller.

"He is right here. I need that money right now." Dylan looks to Jim to say something.

Jim walks over the counter. "I am the manager of his trust and he needs to withdrawl 3 million dollars." Jim tries to get somewhere with this teller.

"3 million dollars? That could take days." The teller states. Dylan looks down at his feet.

"Look lady, I need that money. I need it right now. You need to find a way to make it happen." Dylan says in an angry tone.

Brandon comforts his mother who is on the verge of a meltdown.

"Sir, there is nothing I can do about it right now."

Dylan walks away from everyone and goes outside to be alone. He stares up at the sky as if he is looking above for answers. Jim comes out a little bit after.

"What are we going to do now?" Dylan is pissed off.

"The police is are only option right now." Jim answers.

"What about a wire transfer? I am going to call him and tell him that's are only option. You go back inside and get them to give us access that way." Dylan walks over the pay phone and Jim goes inside back to the teller.

Dylan begins to dial from the pay phone.

"Yeah?" On the other line answers.

"yeah this is Dylan McKay. We have a problem. But I have the solution." Dylan answers.

"Ahh. Dylan, I was beginning to think I was going to have to go after another one of your friends….whats the problem?" The Man inquires.

" I need to do this as a wire transfer." Dylan says with hope.

"They won't give you the cash…if it means getting my money I guess it will have to do."

"So when do you want to set this up?" Dylan asks. Jim walks back out of the bank with Brandon and Cindy,

"I'll set up a secure site where we can meet and you'll perform the wire transfer and I'll hand her over. Get back to your home and wait for the call. And come alone." The line goes dead before Dylan can inquire about Brenda's well being.

Dylan hangs up the phone and looks towards the Walsh's. "He agreed to the wire transfer. I need to get home and wait for his call. I have to go alone, and I'll do the wire transfer then he'll hand her over."

"How did he say she was Dylan?" Cindy cries.

"He hung up before I could ask…" Dylan answers and runs his hands over his head and threw his hair.


	16. Reunion

Chapter 16

Sorry for the long time between updates!!! Thank you for your reviews and I hope that you'll keep them coming!!!! Since this is supposed to be a love story I think I will take this back in that direction. I know that technology was a lot different back then, but since we are all obviously reading this in 2007 technology, lets just pretend!  Also for future reference "The Man" (the kidnapper) will now be known as Luke

Time Difference- Same Day 7:30PM

**Meeting Area 7:30PM**

Brenda is sitting on a chair with a guard standing over her shoulder with a gun pointed at her back. Brenda is anxiously awaiting the completion of the wire transfer. Dylan is sitting at a table with the man he has been talking to on the phone. The table is set up in front of Brenda so he is able to see her the whole time.

"We almost thought we would have to take your friend Kelly as well to get a reaction out of you." Luke remarks, obviously he has done his homework in researching Dylan before coming after him.

"Lets just get this over with." Dylan wants to get straight to the point. His eyes keep going back to Brenda never takes her eyes off of him.

"Make the transfer." He turns the computer to him so he can get started.

Dylan enters his information and makes the transfer.

"The transfer is done. Now let her go." Dylan stands from his chair.

Luke motions to the guard. With that the guard grabs her arm and pulls her to her feet.

"Its been a pleasure doing business with you Dylan." Luke walks over to Brenda and grabs her hand and kisses it. Seeing that Dylan angrily tries to get between them but the guard points his gun at him.

"Its been great, but we are over darling. You can go home with your Dylan now." Luke turns back and smirks at Dylan then begins to walk towards his limo. The Guard follows behind him but stays facing Dylan and Brenda. Brenda runs over to Dylan and jumps into his arms.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. I got to you and as quick as I could." Dylan holds her close to him with one arm around her waist and the other holding her head.

"I knew you would come for me." Brenda says with relief.

"I walked in the house and everything was misplaced, then I went to bedroom and saw the blood on the bed….I thought I'd lost you. " Dylan still holding her, lets her down and places cups her face with his hands.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

Brenda doesn't answer him and just pulls him into a kiss. Dylan returns her gesture, then Brenda suddenly pulls back.

"I just want you to take me home. Please Dylan just take me home."

Dylan kisses the cut above her eye then looks into her eyes. "Bren I am taking you to the hospital." He then notices the ripped part of her dress. "What happened when you were with them?"

Brenda continues to dodge his questions, this time she just looks away.

" You know you can tell me anything, you know that. Just tell me what happened."

"I need a rape kit." She says staring back into his eyes, he looks back at hers as they begin to swell….


	17. My Home

Chapter 17

Thanks for your reviews, I apologize for my long breaks now in between chapters. I am trying really hard to get a handle on my school work. Trust me, its hard. Its my first year of college so yeah that's what's up with me right now! Any how, I hope that you guys enjoy the story and keep up the reviews!

Time difference- Picks up where it leaves off.

**8:00 PM**

Dylan pulls away from Brenda and looks at her as her tears begin stream down her face.

"Why do you need a rape kit Bren?" Dylan asks in shock. He shakes his head in disbelief while looking at Brenda.

Brenda is shocked by his reaction as well and not knowing how to answer him.

" Why do you think?" She answers.

A tear falls from Dylan's eye as he pulls her into him and holds her tight.

"I'm so sorry Bren. I'm sorry. We gotta get you to a hospital."

"Its Ok Dylan. I'm just glad I'm with you. Lets go." Brenda says before pulling away and walking towards the car.

2 Hrs.(10PM) Later at Cedars Sinai Hospital(after seeing doctor) 

Brenda is in a patient room while Dylan waits in the lobby.

"Thank you for coming in Ms. Walsh. A lot of women don't do anything about this sort of thing when it happens. We will file your report with the police department and if they find out anything they will be calling you." Dr. Smith explains to Brenda.

"The guy goes by the name Luke, if that helps any." Brenda tries to give as much information as she can.

"So Brenda if you don't mind me asking, how do you know so much about this person?" The Doctor gets suspicious.

"Well actually I do mind. Do you need anything else from me?" Brenda gets up and starts to put her dress back on.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I know you have been through a lot. You can make your payment arrangements at the desk. Take care now." The Doctor leaves the room.

Dylan sees Brenda coming from the back and gets up to meet her at the door. He comforts her while she waits for the receptionist to get off the phone.

"How did it go in there?" Dylan asks

"Its over, they are forwarding it to the police now." Brenda informs him. Dylan gets a little uneasy at the sound of that. "What's wrong Dylan?"

"He said not the contact the police. I don't want him to go after you again." Dylan kisses the top of her head.

"He got his money…he doesn't need you, us, anymore." Brenda looks up to him for assurance.

"Lets just go home. " Dylan grabs her hand and they walk together.

"I think that I should stop by my parents place before we head home." Brenda suggests.

"Of course we will stop there. They were worried sick." Dylan informs her.

"Yeah Dylan, I don't want to tell them about the rape."

"If that's what you want Bren then that's the way it will be." Dylan says as they walk up to his car. He goes to open her door for her.

"You don't think that they can help you through this though?" Dylan doesn't really know how to handle the situation. Brenda looks on at him, she sees a distance between them now that wasn't there before.

"I'll be alright. I just want to go home with you. I just want to go to sleep in our bed. And more importantly I want to be in your arms…" Brenda says before she closes her car door.

**1 hour after arriving at the Walsh House (11 pm)**

Brenda and Dylan are sitting on the couch together in the living room of the Walsh House. Brenda had the most welcoming feeling from her family, one that hadn't quite been there since she had moved in with Dylan. Although the situation she had been through was traumatic, it definitely made her feel closer to her family. Brandon was also immensely relieved to have his sister in sight. Dylan however felt as though this whole ordeal had been on his head. He felt as if everything that had happened was his own fault. The Walsh's had thanked Dylan for bringing there daughter home to them and didn't appear to feel the same way that Dylan had felt about it.

"Well mom, Dad, I am very glad to be home but its getting late. I just want to go home." Brenda announced.

Hearing Brenda refer to home gave Jim a shocking realization. He was at first angry that Brenda had moved in with Dylan, but now hearing her refer Dylan's home as her home. He had known it for awhile, but actually hearing her say the words. And hearing her say it in what used to be her home too, it made him realize that his little girl was not his little girl anymore. It saddened him, but he was no longer angry.

Jim stood up and approached his Brenda. "Come here honey" He said as she followed through with his request, and held her his little close. "I love you honey, and you are always welcome back here. I just wanted you to know that."

"I know dad. I know." She said while hugging him back.


End file.
